This disclosure relates generally to applicator systems that are used to spray fluids, such as paint, sealants, coatings, and the like. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a fluid pressure and fluid flow regulator for the valves of a spray system.
Applicator systems are utilized to apply fluids to a surface, or to combine a fluid with one or more other fluids prior to application to the surface. In a plural-component system, the flow rates of the fluids are controlled to maintain a desired ratio between the multiple fluids as the fluids are applied to the surface. In a single-component system, the flow rate of the fluid is controlled to ensure satisfactory application of the fluid to the surface.
To maintain the desired flow rate, a pump drives the fluid downstream through a valve to a dispenser. The pump drives the fluid at a set pressure, and the valve is opened a set time, such that the valve restricts the volume of fluid that can flow through the valve over any given period of time. In this way, the pressure generated by the pump and the time that the valve is opened determine the flow rate of the fluid. The valve remains opened at a controlled amount to maintain the constant flow rate through the system.